Hades Isn't that Bad
by texaskid13
Summary: Basicly, Nico gets one last day with Bianica, as a birthday present from Hades. So if you read my other stories, you know I don't have a heart! T because I am a T!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I just decided to write something different, so if you like this story, you should check out my other ones, so hope you enjoy, and please review, it'll take like five seconds to review, u don't even need to sign in, all you have to do is click review, then type "good," so thanks, and enjoy! I don't own anything, cept, well nothin.**

**Hades isn't that Bad**

Even though it was my birthday, I woke up like any other day. I didn't really care. Every now and then I would smile or laugh. But is all a mask. Not a day has passed since I haven't thought about Bianca. She was everything to me, she was the mother I never had. I guess it's true, that you never know what you have till you lose it. And of this went through my head a million times over in my head every day.

So as normal, I thought about these things as I got my "Camp Half- Blood T-shirt" and put it on. I did my regular push-ups and sit-ups. Today I was turning 15. None of my friends were here because it was the school year, and they were at school leaving me with nothing to do. I went to the Hades table and looked all around. I saw people with their siblings, laughing and acting like there was nothing wrong with it. Oh, could they be more wrong. Man, I forgot how family felt, all I had was a dad that is lord of the dead, and I haven't seen him since the war of Manhattan. So I went up and sacrificed some of my food and wished_, I wish I had a family again, or at least a day_. After breakfast, Chiron came up to me, "Nico there is someone at the Big House to see you," Suprise shot up apon my face,"Well. Uh, well unless it's family or my dad," Yeah well, he wasn't **_real _**family, "I don't care,"

"It is, it's Bianica,"

**O! Well unless you didn't read the summary, that came to no suprise! So that's just a little taste of what is to come if you want more. And if you do, review! (I hate rhymes) So remember, pray, go to church and REVIEW! Btw the intro type thing is supposed to be short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I thought I might continue this story, even though I'm more focused on my other story, please check it out! I'm more of an action writer so bear with me. Oh and I suck at grammar and spelling, spell check only does so much, ENJOY**

**Chapter 2 **

"What in my dad's name! What are you playin' at?"

"Not at anything," Chiron soothed, "You're father decided for your birthday you should have a day for Bianca. Between you and me, he is breaking every law of the gods. But who am I to question the gods?"

"You have to be kidding me?" I shouted with happiness, "She'll be here tomorrow,"

I think that day was my most energetic since I've known I was a demigod. Everybody looked at me awkwardly. Just because I was son of the dead, didn't mean I had to be emo, and couldn't be happy. Who cared? I was going to see my sister.

I didn't sleep at all that night except for an hour or two. But when I did drift into sleep, my mind couldn't stop dreaming about Bianca.

I got up at four o' clock, even though she was arriving at six in the morning. I did a few extra push-ups that morning, because I had time to spare. Then I took a shower under the warm water. I then did all the stuff you would in the morning. Five o clock'. Hades, I need to get a hobby. For awhile I just sat in bed throwing up a football in the air. **(How many of y'all do that in real life? Cuz I do) **I heard a knock on the door, and I jumped up and ran to the door and opened it.

It was Percy. No offense to him, but I was hopping it would be someone else, "Hey," I slammed the door in his face. Outraged, Percy threw open the door, "You better be sorry!" He roared, "Dude, if I was sorry I would send you a fruit basket. And guess what no fruit basket. So what do you want?"

"I don't want anything, but your sister however, does. She's at the big house," I grabbed my Hollister hoodie and ran out the door. With my hoodie half on, I yelled back, "Thanks! I'll send a fruit basket!" And with my hoodie finally on, I kept running threw the October cold.

When I got to the Big House, there on the patio were Chiron, my sister and oh gods, Hades. After I saw Hades, I somewhat walked towards the patio. I climbed the steps and looked into the black eyes of my father, "Hello dad, thank you very much," I piped with a fake sense of happiness. I was glad for what he was doing, don't get me wrong, but I hated the man, god, whatever.

"Nice to see you to, and you're welcome. Now there are a few rules. At midnight, Bianca will fade and come back to me. I'm sorry it couldn't be any longer, but if it were, Zeus would do something horrible to you and me. Have a good time. I love you both," Chiron and I looked away while Hades disappeared, Bianca didn't look away, but she didn't turn to dust. I guess that's part of being dead.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a Bianca running at me. She hugged me, and tight. And I laughed while hugged back, "Missed you,"

"Same with you sis,"

"So what do you want to talk about?"

**Sorry for the short chapter next chapter will be longer. I promise!**

**Have a demigod version of your self that you want everybody to read about, well then pm me about what you want the demigod to be. Please give age, gender, description, parent, ect. Not cuz I can't think of any characters, it is because I want to be more interactive with my one or two fans. (I kidd) Please check out my other stories. Remember, GO TO CHURCH, PRAY AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear God! It's been a LONG time since I've written for this story. So I'm gonna continue. Before you say anything, drama, or family fanfics aren't my thing. So for this, the start is mostly fluff, so I have a hard time coming up with stuff, so enjoy. **

**HADES ISN'T THAT BAD  
****Chapter 3 **

I didn't know where to start. I've imagined this day, since she died. But, when I finally get the chance to talk to her again, it all goes out the window.

So, instead of words, I hugged her. But still, no words came. Then sibling pride surfaced, "Bianca, in a way, I'm the oldest,"

"Really?" she asked, "I guess so. But I'm still _waaaayyyy _smarter than you."

I gave her a look, but she couldn't help from laughing. We started walking towards my cabin, while debating who's smarter. I friend of mine walked by, and I stopped the daughter of Apollo, "Sam, who do you think is smarter?" She gave me a questioning look, "No offense," she said to Bianca. Then she turned to me, "but who is she?"

"My sister,"

"But didn't she,"

"Yep," Bianca cut in. Sam just looked at us both curiously. She couldn't help, but to give in, "Screw you guys. Gotta do something useful,"

She walked of, looking like she was still trying to figure things out in her head.

Bianca nudged my shoulder. "What?" I said thinking this was a trap. "Do ya think she's cute? You like redheads don't you?"

"No stop. Come on," She still didn't stop nudging me. "Come on Nico, don't lie," Bianca used all her effort to hold back a smile, "you like Sam,"

The Aphrodite cabin leader, Silena, walked by us, and I'm guessing she overheard us. She stared at me, "Nico? You like someone?" She said, as if she ran out of nail polish. Bianca nodded, "Yep, he sure does."

Silena's eyes lit up like Apollo during an Airborne Toxic Event concert. **(They are a band of mine that you should look up. THEY ARE AWESOME!)**

"WHO? Tell me! Gods darn Nico who?"

Hades, if you withhold relationship stuff from Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, you better count yourself as a dead man. Then one of the worst things happened, Bianca looked at me with a smile the joker would've been proud of.

Silena smiled, knowing she was about to get what she wanted. I looked at Bianca, _please, come on! I don't like her! _You know, I wouldn't normally care about what other people thought, truth or lies. I just didn't want Bianca to get the better of me. Talk about a lost battle, if there was still one to fight.

"So…" the pestering Aphrodite daughter asked. Bianca looked at her with truthful eyes, "No one. Sorry, there aren't a lot of people to tick off, in Hades. The dead are pretty boring."

Crap, I thought, now I'm probably gonna spend the rest of my time with Bianca, explaining what's going on, to other people. Trust me, as a kid of Hades you're not really a people person to begin with. So talking to demigods in hordes is going to be fun.

As time passed, we talked. And we talked, and talked. Before I knew it, six hours had gone by. It was already lunch. It wouldn't have been that bad, with our time almost up, it's just once the time was up, poof. I wouldn't have a sister anymore. She would go back to the underworld. And there, only a chain link fence would be separating her from the souls of the damned. These are the wonderful thoughts I have.

Bianca woke me up from my depressing thoughts, "You know what, as much as I like to annoy you, I think we should try to get along. We don't have all the time in the world, you know."

I sighed with that note.

When we got to the pavilion, everybody gave us both weird stares, "WHAT?" I asked, "THIS IS MY **FIRST **GOOD BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" I looked over at Bianca, who had on a look of, _Is he seriously doing this? _ My voice softened, "Before you guys say anything, she's probably a lot fuller with life than I am."

I got a nice laugh from that, as everybody went back to eating, before getting something to eat, I caught Percy's eye. He winked at me.

I guess through the years, Percy feels responsible of me, like a big brother to me. I think I'm starting to feel okay with that. He and Annabeth are probably the only ones, at camp, who've gone through weirder stuff than I have.

Of course, Bianca didn't get anything to eat, but I did. And gods, was I hungry. On my plate was probably about half a cow. And as a special thanks to Hades, I slid the nicest fourth into the brazier, while I muttered thanks.

When I got back to the table, she laughed at the size of my plate.

"You're a good kid Nico, I'm glad I was your brother,"

"Brother?" I said raising an eyebrow. She laughed again, "No, you know what I meant,"

"What didya' mean?"

"Sister," She said laughing just a little bit more. And with that note, I ate lunch. I tried to get done quickly, so I could spend even more time with Bianca. To me, the slightest second counted, as you hear a million times during your lifetime, "_you never know what you have till you lose it." _

"I think I'll keep that in my head,"

"What?" Bianca asked. I guessed I must've said that aloud, "Oh, nothing." I lied; I guess I wasn't in the mood for crying.

Bianca stifled a tear.

Oh Hades, I thought, we're gonna have to talk about seriously. And for once, I wasn't all too eager to be talking about death.

**Well that's just great. The chapter's over. WHAT THE HADES IS UP WITH THAT! I don't know. **

**I'm afraid Bianca isn't here for much longer, so I'm not sure it'll end with Bianca leaving. The more reviews, the faster the chapters will be cranked out.**

**KB**


End file.
